Be Safe
by Lady Eclipse
Summary: The hours slipped by but Tohru’s cheerful greeting didn’t grace the hallway. The absence of her bright chattering made the silence of the house all the more pronounced as they sat together in the living room.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or series but I do own several of the manga...they owe me! I am making nothing from this humble fic except a feeble hope at expanding my ego.

Be Safe 

Written By: Lady Eclipse

A bright bell sounded soon followed by rumbling as twenty students stampeded out of the classroom. A brown haired girl with a bright smile stayed behind carefully tucking away her books into a worn satchel. Two girls whose gaze inspired fear in the females lingering in the room flanked her.

"Jeez, you would think that we're being tortured the way people run from the building." Uo remarked from the window running a hand through her sandy locks.

"There are some who would believe so." Hana replied, in her usual morose voice.

"I think they're just excited." Tohru chirped.

"Whatever the reason, let's join them. I'm sick of this place." Uo said.

"Okay." Tohru chirped. The girls casually walked out of the classroom.

"So, Hana, will Megumi be there?" She asked as they made their way down the near-deserted halls.

"I'm afraid not. His play rehearsal will extend all afternoon."

"Oh wow, so he got the part?" Tohru beamed as they made their way down the hall.

"Yes, he's very excited." Hana replied.

"How can you tell?" Uo asked raising a brow.

"Kyo." Hana said.

"What?" Uo gawked at her friend.

"...and Yuki." By stopping to stare at the psychic, they barely missed colliding into two boys in the middle of a heated staring contest.

"You got a problem you damn rat?" The boy with a shock of orange hair was yelling at the other boy with soft violet locks.

"I didn't until you arrived." He replied scornfully.

"Kyo, Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed hurriedly coming to their side. Both boys froze turning surprised eyes to her. Yuki's face relaxed into a gentle smile,

"Hello, Miss Honda." Yuki said softly.

"Hey." Kyo said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Are you heading home?" Tohru asked with a bright smile.

"Yea, aren't you?" Kyo replied. Tohru shook her head,

"I'm going to spend the afternoon with Uo and Hana at Hana's house." She replied happily.

"Oh."

"She told us about it yesterday." Yuki said sounding annoyed. "Don't you ever listen?"

"So what, I'm supposed to memorize everything she says now?"

"Paying scant attention to the world outside yourself would do." Yuki replied evenly.

"Like you're one to talk you stupid rat! All you do is prance around for your fan club and then stay holed up in your room!" Yuki's violet orbs hardened.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about. So, in other words, don't speak at all."

"Why you!"

"Are you going straight home too, Yuki?" Tohru broke in speaking a little loudly. Yuki's gaze softened considerably as it transferred to her anxious face.

"No, I have a student council meeting to attend. I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Oh, well I hope you have fun!" She beamed at him. "Kyo, do you want to walk with us off campus?" Kyo ripped his furious gaze off of Yuki and directed it toward Tohru. He studied her bright smile hiding the anxiety in her eyes and felt his anger crumble.

"Yea, fine." He mumbled sending one last scathing glare at Yuki.

"Does he have to? I don't think I can handle carrot top for that long." Uo said earning her own glare from Kyo.

"Like I want to hang out with a Yankee." He shot back.

"Bye, Yuki, see you later!" Tohru called waving happily as she followed the squabbling duo. Yuki's smile widened and he nodded.

"Ah, such lovely electric waves." Hana said linking her arm with Tohru's.

"Be safe, Miss Honda."

Shigure put his pen down and stretched as he heard the front door slide open. With a faint smile at the heavy footsteps, he poked his out of his office.

"Welcome back." Shigure beamed. Kyo walked past him wordlessly as he always did. Shigure sighed heavily, "After all the things I do for you, I can't even get a simple hello."

"Being a pervert is not helpful." Kyo yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared into the next room.

"So when is Tohru going to be back? At least she's always happy to see me." Shigure sighed and shook his head. Kyo was always in a much worse mood without Tohru to brighten the house. A thump at the side of the house soon followed by the sound of shifting tiles overhead was his only reply. Shigure shook his head then returned to his task. The book was almost done but Mii wouldn't know that for another three weeks or so of endless wheedling and crying. A smile flitted across his features.

An hour later Yuki made his way in looking slightly frazzled. His tie was crooked and little wayward strands of hair were standing up on end. Yuki sighed loosening his tie as he made his way to the stairs.

"My, aren't we a little worse for wear?" Shigure poked his head out of his office.

"It was a long meeting." His voice was sullen. "Is Miss Honda back yet?" A sly smirk inched across Shigure's lips.

"No, I'm afraid our beloved little flower has yet to grace our threshold. I know how anxiously you await her arrival but you must hold on a little longer."

"How she puts up with you, I cannot fathom." Yuki walked past him and upstairs forcefully yanking his tie off. Yuki didn't quite control his irritation as well without Tohru around smiling. "I'm going to be out back for a while." He announced and disappeared.

The hours slipped by but Tohru's cheerful greeting didn't grace the hallway. Yuki had returned from tending his garden long ago frowning at her absence but had remained silent. He joined Shigure at the table where the dog was casually reading the paper and turned on the T.V. The absence of her bright chattering made the silence of the house all the more pronounced as they sat together in the living room. The sun had already made its decent to the horizon setting the sky on fire with brilliant hues however, the clouds reflected more red then was usual.

Kyo finally wandered back downstairs about that time with a sullen expression. He paused to glare at Yuki before further scanning the room.

"I'm starving, is dinner ready yet?"

"Tohru's not back yet." Shigure said without looking up from his paper.

"She's not?" Faint alarm crossed his features.

"I'm sure she'll find her way back soon. Until then, I'm afraid we'll just have to fend for ourselves."

"She's been gone for a long time, aren't you worried?" Kyo countered.

"I try not to, it's bad for the complexion."

"Just sit down." Yuki said flatly staring hard at the television.

"Like I'm going to do anything you tell me to, you damn rat." He leaned against the wall folding his arms across his chest and stared sullenly out the window.

Once Shigure's stomach had growled loudly for the third time, Yuki got up and went to the phone. His tense expression only worsened as he spoke into the receiver. The conversation was painfully short and he hung up after only a minute.

"Miss Hanajima's family said that they haven't seen any of the girls all afternoon." He said frowning as he sat down again.

"Do you think that they might have decided to do something else instead?" Shigure asked.

"I guess." Yuki sighed, his eyes straying to the door.

"It still doesn't explain why she's so late." Kyo grumbled.

"Shall we form a search party?" Shigure asked resting his head in his hand.

"You don't sound very concerned." Yuki said, his eyes straying to the door again. Kyo sat down and glared at Shigure.

"It has been a while since she spent time with her friends, perhaps the time got away from them." Shigure remarked with an easy smile.

"What if she got in an accident or something?" Kyo said ignoring the dog.

"Don't even think that, you stupid cat." Yuki said vehemently.

"Shut up, you damn rat. At least I'm not sticking my head in the sand."

Shigure watched them for a moment, mischief twisting his smile into something a bit maniacal. "So...how is that you know Hana's number so well?" Yuki paused his verbal combat to glare at him, a vein throbbing just beneath his violet bangs.

"What, got a thing for psychics now?" Kyo sneered. Yuki was on his feet and aiming a kick in seconds. He made solid contact sending Kyo crashing into a wall, fortunately the wall survived.

"No." Yuki replied straightening his shirt then turned to Shigure, "Miss Honda left the number of her friends at the phone stand in case of an emergency."

"Ah, I see." The grin did not leave his face.

"Damn it!" Kyo swore rubbing his chin as he slowly rose. Shigure sighed heavily,

"Yes, Tohru cannot come home soon enough."

The light vestiges of the sunset soon faded away to the dark hues of night and the stars began to peek out one by one obscured occasionally by a silvery passing cloud. The wind had picked up after the exit of the sun making the trees shudder. As each minute passed, they found their eyes straying anxiously to the front door more and more often. Uo's house had been called with the same report.

Around seven the phone rang. They all noticeably jumped at the sound. Shigure was the first to his feet and snatched the phone from the receiver with a cheerful greeting. He paused a moment, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Momiji?"

Kyo and Yuki frowned then returned their attention to the TV.

"Is that so?" Shigure's voice was grave. Yuki glanced at him out of the corner of his eye; Shigure's expression matched his voice. "I see. Thank you for calling, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and paused with his hand resting heavily on the small black device.

"What is it?" Yuki stood slowly.

"That was Momiji calling from the hospital." Shigure plucked the phone from the receiver and hastily dialed.

"The hospital? What, is rabbit-boy sick or something?" Kyo continued to lounge but his brows were drawn low over his eyes.

"No, Momiji is fine-" he paused for a moment with a listening expression, then sighed, "Pick up Hatori, I know you're just screening your calls. This is important." He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn caller I.D." He muttered. There was another pause but his expression lightened. "Listen, we need a ride to the hospital right away…I see, so he called you too…great, thanks." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Well?" Kyo growled, now on his feet as well. Shigure stared at them weighingly, his eyes lacking their usual humorous glint.

"Tohru's in the hospital."

"Why?" Yuki managed weakly, his face suddenly pale. Kyo continued to stare, a faint tremor evident in his right hand.

"Momiji wasn't sure, he just said something about an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Yuki's voice rose.

"I don't know, I don't think Momiji was there when it happened." Shigure swept past the boys and ducked into his office long enough to snatch his coat. "Hatori should be here in a few minutes to pick us up. He was already on his way out when I called him."

"Did he mention how serious it was?" Yuki trailed numbly in Shigure's wake.

"Not really, just that it was 'really bad.'" Kyo remained motionless, the tremor became more pronounced.

"Momiji sounded pretty shaken so I didn't press him. Anyways, I think it would be best to hear from the doctor."

"Should we contact her grandfather?"

"He may already be there, let's just wait and see." Shigure paused at the entryway to put on his shoes then proceeded outside. Yuki stared after Shigure for a long moment, his legs didn't seem to want to move and his chest was starting to hurt; like his heart was in a vice. He finally managed to will his eyes to shift to Kyo who was still standing in the same place with his back turned.

"Are you coming?" Yuki asked dully as he slid on his shoes. Kyo slowly turned, his bangs covering his eyes. Without any words, he made his way stiffly to the door and pulled on his own shoes. During their task, their eyes were inevitably drawn to the small pair of slippers waiting patiently next to their own. Little flowers adorned the top with bright colors in cheerful patterns. A lump lodged itself in Yuki's throat constraining his breathing. He could practically still hear her cheerful squeal of joy when Shigure had presented them to her as a birthday present. Her face had lit up with joy only slightly marred by a faint crease in her forehead marking her concern that money had been spent on her. She had looked so cute clutching them to her chest with an ecstatic smile plastered across her face.

How long they stood lost in thought staring at her slippers, he did not know but it was the quiet hum of an engine accompanied by a few quiet words that drew them from their thoughts. The boys exited the house and saw Shigure leaning down next to the driver's side of the car speaking with a somber Hatori. As Yuki locked the door, Shigure straightened and waved emphatically.

"Well come on now, we don't want to waste all the time Hatori saved by flying down here at break neck speeds!" Hatori's eyes narrowed and he shot Shigure a poignant glare. "It's alright, we're all concerned about Tohru. We can't blame you risking life and limb to rush to her side." Shigure said waving a hand dismissively as he walked around to the passenger side; his light smile seemed strained. Kyo and Yuki climbed into the backseat in a stony silence that rivaled Hatori's. As Hatori pulled away from the house, a light breeze scrapped through the trees pulling free a shower of leaves the color of fresh churned soil to descend upon the darkened house.

The drive was an eternity locked in his anxiety. Kyo could do little more than stare out the window willing the hospital to come into view. His mind tortured him with all kinds of scenarios all of them ending with Tohru's broken and bloody body. His body would not respond properly, it took all his will to make it move. All he could think of was Tohru's idiotic smile and what it would be like if he never got to see it again.

He chanced a glance at Yuki sitting stoically across from him and felt a wash of anger seep through the numb fear. How he could remain so calm in such a situation was infuriating. Kyo scowled and redirected his attention to the front seat. He held on tightly to his anger; anything was better than the terror that knotted his stomach. Hatori remained as somber as ever although his knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel. Shigure had a distant look on his face as he stared absently out the window. His lips were slightly pursed but every now and then he would smile inanely and toss out some silly remark before lapsing back into thoughtful silence.

Yuki was faring little better behind his stoic mask and careful composure. His glassy eyes aimlessly scanned the passing scenery, but he did not see any of it. The streetlamps passing rapidly before his glassy gaze went unnoticed, as did the neat rows of houses and office buildings with subdued lights fail to register in his panic riddled mind. His hands were surreptitiously clenched against his knees. The emotionless mask that Akito had conditioned into him had slid easily into place hiding the raw distress clenching his heart. His senses failed him providing no distraction from the insidious voice of Akito whispering into his ear that Tohru was dead. That everything he cherished was gone and it was his entire fault.

"_You can erase my memories, but promise that you'll still be my friend." _Her innocent voice echoed in his memory. Her friendship was the sweetest gift he had ever received, her bright light bringing hope where he had no right to expect any. His nails dug into the flesh of his palm to control the sting of tears.

Her death was a possibility he refused to explore.

The next turn brought the hospital looming before them. It was bathed in the harsh light of over-bright street lamps. An ambulance wailed mournfully as it skillfully swerved up to the emergency exit. A team of white clad people rushed over to the emerging red stained body on the stretcher with various tubes and hasty bandages decorating its white skin. Yuki swallowed heavily and averted his eyes.

Hatori didn't waste his time searching for a close spot; he parked in the nearest available place and quickly climbed out. The others followed suit walking hurriedly toward the building that towered over them ominously blotting out the stars. The inside turned out to be just as impersonal and intimidating as the outside. Cold tile that smelled faintly of disinfectant reverberated their steps. White walls bathed in unyielding florescent lights surrounded them with the same cold reserve of the tile. The waiting room was lined with plastic chairs with an aquarium in the middle. The brightly colored fish stood out cheerfully but their movements were lethargic.

Momiji sat hunched in a plastic chair scuffing his toe against the polished tile. His blonde hair hung limply in his eyes. There were only a few people sporadically placed around the large room to keep him company.

"Momiji." Hatori called as they approached the boy. Momiji stared at them for a moment before springing out of the chair to clutch Shigure tightly. Shigure smiled and put a gentle hand on the boy's head. Hatori silently walked over to the receptionist's counter and spoke to the woman there in soft tones.

"What happened, Momiji?" Yuki asked in shaken tones.

"I'm not sure. I just heard squealing tires and a thump!" The boy wailed into Shigure's kimono. "And then...and then..." he choked on a sob.

"It's okay, Momiji. I'm sure that she'll be fine." Shigure soothed. He glanced at Hatori and noticed him now speaking with a man in pale green scrubs. Yuki followed his gaze and his complexion grew ashen at the sight of dark red marring the pale colors of the fabric. The conversation continued for a few minutes more; the doctor did most of the speaking while Hatori punctuated his words with a sharp nod or a few soft-spoken interjections.

"This does not bode well." Pain lanced through the normally monotone voice. With various barely contained yelps of surprise, they turned to see Hana and Uo, both still in their school uniforms. Uo's blouse and skirt bore traces of dark red that stood out starkly against her gray pallor. Yuki sank weakly into a chair, his eyes fixed on the smeared red.

"Uo...Uo, please, what happened?" He implored. Uo swallowed heavily a few times, her mouth working, but sound did not emerge. Her eyes held such helplessness as she gazed at them.

"Tohru was hit by a car on our way to my house." Hana said, her voice remaining even despite the tear tracing her pale cheek. "The driver's dempa waves were unstable, I suspect intoxication." Her voice became strained and her eyes were shadowed beneath her bangs. "While we waited for the ambulance, she was conscious long enough to apologize for being such a bother." Her voice broke; moisture sliding down her cheeks betrayed her hidden eyes.

"And those damn doctors won't say a thing!" Uo said, frustration breaking through her numbness. "Just because we're not related to her! We're more family to her than those heartless bastards who call themselves her relatives!" She pounded a fist into her hand.

"She is in intensive care at the moment but she is stable and the prognosis is good." A quiet voice broke in.

"Ah, Hatori, I knew we could count on you!" Shigure beamed.

"Wait! How come they told you? We haven't gotten three words out of his mouth!" Uo split her glare between Hatori and the retreating doctor.

"I'm her physician." He replied simply.

"Since when did that happen? And who the hell are you?"

"Oh, yes, I'm afraid you haven't had a chance to meet have you?" Shigure rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, this is the Sohma family doctor, Hatori. Hatori, these are the much-esteemed friends of our beloved Tohru. Arisa Uotani and Hanajima Saki." Hatori arched a brow but nodded his greeting.

"Hatori, please. How's Miss Honda?" Yuki's voice was tense with a fine tremor making his words shiver. Hatori shifted his gaze to the boys,

"Tohru has a fractured wrist, a concussion, and a cracked rib. Her most serious injury was the internal bleeding in her abdomen. They managed to stop the bleeding in surgery so now the main issue is recovering from blood loss."

"She needs blood then?" Everyone turned silent eyes to Kyo. He was on his feet, fists clenched, staring forcefully at Hatori. "Fine, she can have mine."

"They have plenty of blood here already, stupid cat." Yuki said dully.

"What did you say, you rat?"

"Besides, you probably don't even have the same blood type."

"At least I'm trying to be useful! All you can do is stand there asking questions!"

"Funny coming from you considering you weren't even doing that five minutes ago."

"No one will be able to see Tohru until she is moved from intensive care." Hatori said, irritation sharpening his tone. "Her guardian needs to be notified. Shigure, I believe you have the necessary information?"

"Ah, I believe so…somewhere…" His eyes traveled upward as his face became sheepish. Hatori sighed then cast a questioning glance toward Uo and Hana. Uo shook her head,

"I don't know the number or anything."

"At any rate, there's nothing more we can do here. Tohru is expected to be moved from intensive care early in the morning; we should be able to see her then." He placed a hand on Momiji's shoulder and the young boy looked up at him through his tears. "All we can do is go home and get a good night's rest. We can come visit her tomorrow." He steered the sniffling boy toward the door. "In the meantime, Shigure can find the number." He sent a poignant glare in Shigure's direction.

"But…she-she'll be lonely all by herself." Momiji sniffled casting a despairing glance down one of the many long corridors filled with rooms. "We can't leave her all alone in this cold place."

"She's very deeply asleep right now, I doubt she'll notice."

"So we raced all the way down here for nothing?" Kyo said still staring intently down the hall.

"I guess we could spent the night here in these hard, cold chairs staring at each other." Shigure mused. "But I really don't have enough change on me to buy a breakfast of candy from the vending machine. "Besides," he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, "Tohru would be really upset if she found out that we spent a sleepless night in a hospital over her."

"I know, but...it just doesn't seem right." Yuki said.

"I left my number with the doctor. If there is any change, they will notify us."

"Good thinking, Hatori!" Shigure enthused. "Although, I don't know why you didn't give them our number instead. She does live with us."

"Because I unfortunately know you too well." Hatori replied blandly before turning to Uo and Hana.

"Would you like a ride?" Uo shook her head stonily. "I'm sure your families must be worried. There really is nothing we can do for her right now."

"Do you have room for us?" Hana asked, her gaze shifting over the five men. Shigure laughed uneasily,

"Ah...I guess not...Perhaps we could make two trips?" Shigure glanced at Hatori questioningly.

"I'd rather walk." Uo said flatly.

"Yes, we have much to think on. However, we are grateful for your kindness." Hana added. She linked her arm with Uo's and led her out of the building without looking back.

As the boys slowly made their way back inside, Shigure shared a few more quiet words with Hatori. He had a rare somber expression as they spoke but managed a carefree smile as he waved Hatori off although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I've starving. I guess it's a bit late for take out so maybe we could find some leftovers." Shigure went into the kitchen and began to rifle through the fridge.

A quiet thump sounded at the side of the house soon followed by footsteps over head and the sound of tile shifting. Shigure sighed leaning over the counter. To be honest, food didn't seem all that appealing at the moment. He glanced over his shoulder at Yuki; he was still sitting in the living room staring into space. Shigure's mouth tightened, it wouldn't do any good for everyone to dwell too much on the future.

He spooned some stew into a bowl adding some rice balls for good measure and began to eat it cold. It could have been cardboard for all that his mind attended to it.

At around seven, Yuki gave up trying to sleep and wandered downstairs. The door was open admitting the cold, fresh morning air into the room tangling in his unkempt hair. Dawn had barely touched the horizon sending faint beams of light into the dark living room. Yuki rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes and shivered as a chill breeze wafted through the open door.

Frowning, he approached it blinking in the early morning light. Kyo stood just outside going through his vigorous training routine. If his movements were a little more harried than usual, Yuki couldn't say due to his general dislike of mornings. However, there did seem to be a distinct urgency to his kicks and punches that spoke of a failed attempt to drive some problem from his mind.

"Has the sun risen from the west? Here is Yuki up at dawn without a gun to his head!" Shigure exclaimed from right behind the drowsy rat. A vein throbbed in Yuki's forehead but sheer exhaustion saved the dog from a beating.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No." Shigure replied cheerfully. "There's still a few more hours before visiting hours start at the hospital. I suggest that you do your best not to char breakfast too terribly and have a good meal." Yuki's hand clenched at his side.

"Knock it off." Kyo said draping a towel over his shoulders as he approached them. "It's too early for that crap." His face was resolutely sullen and he carefully avoided eye contact.

"Such language. Really, Kyo, what would Tohru say?" Kyo brushed past them and was well into the living room before he responded,

"Tohru would just ignore it and smile." Yuki glanced toward the kitchen and grimaced instead absently walking outside and following the small path to his secret base. He didn't have any of his gardening tools or his work gloves but he knelt among the delicate plants and touched their firm leaves.

"She would." He whispered to them with a faint smile.

Once again the hospital loomed over them but the bright sunlight softened the harsh lines slightly and set the pavement glittering. The interior was still filled with the cold promise of the night before but there were far more people filling the plastic chairs bearing a variety of colorful gifts.

They encountered her grandfather and his daughter's family on their way in. The small, wrinkled man was wearing his usual banal smile although the rest of the group had a sour expression once they laid eyes on the small assembly of men. The girl, perhaps a year or two older than Tohru, openly drooled.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Shigure Sohma. It's nice to put a face to a voice." The old man said amiably.

"Likewise." Shigure said with an identical smile. Standing right behind the elderly man was a young man whose expression darkened considerably, even as it moved past Shigure to Yuki. Yuki and Kyo returned his stare with icy ones of their own.

"Are you Tohru's Grandpa?" Momiji bounced forward beaming at the old man.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, that's great! Tohru's the best!" Momiji seized his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Am I to take it that you're all living with Tohru?" The young man said pushing his glasses up with his index finger. Hatori regarded him with a raised brow.

"I want to, but Poppa said I need to stay home." Momiji said remorsefully. "I only get to see her at school and when she works." He pouted.

"Just concerned friends." Yuki said in deceptively soft tones. His violet orbs were as hard as steel.

"That's nice." Her grandfather said in bright tones. "Then I'm sure you're very anxious to go see her. And of course, I'm very grateful for you taking such good care of Kyoko for me." The grandfather nodded then preceded to exit the hospital out into the bright sun. The young man passed Yuki and Kyo who looked ready for blood with a scowl but otherwise held his peace. The young girl almost fell from staring at the Sohma family instead of maneuvering around furniture.

"Should I even ask?" Shigure said with raised eyebrows once they had disappeared from sight.

"No." Yuki and Kyo said in unison. Once again, Hatori separated from the group and spoke with the receptionist. He returned shortly with the room number and an update on her condition.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet but her vitals are more stable." He said quietly as they walked down the immaculate hall. Tohru's room was at the end of the hall and the door was open.

"Miss Honda," Yuki breathed bracing a hand on the doorframe. She looked so pale and small buried under the indifferent hospital sheets. Her tangled hair was spread in wild disarray over the crisp pillowcase casting odd shadows on her face. One arm was carefully tucked away under the blankets but the other was left exposed where a thin tube was submerged quietly pumping clear fluid into her body. Kyo swiftly made his way to her side and put a tentative hand on her forearm. He frowned at the icy temperature of the near-translucent skin. Yuki quietly made his way to her other side and gently brushed her bangs from her eyes. Kyo sat down at the edge of the bed and wrapped her hand in both of his, his gaze never leaving her face. Yuki pulled up a nearby chair then let his hand rest on her forehead.

"What do you think?" Shigure murmured as he watched the boys from just outside the door.

"She's stable and there are no serious injuries. She should be fine in a few weeks." Hatori replied evenly. Shigure chuckled softly,

"I was talking about Yuki and Kyo. They're going to be awfully hard to manage with Tohru being incapacitated. Plus, I will be deprived of Tohru's wondrous cooking for an indefinite amount of time!" Tears flowed liberally down Shigure's cheeks. "Whatever will I do to survive?" Hatori stared at him hard for a long moment, and then shook his head with a quiet chuckle of his own.

"You never change. Only you would greet such a crisis with inane humor." Shigure's flippant mask slipped momentarily revealing his rarely used serious smile,

"Inane humor keeps it from becoming a tragedy. Those boys are angsty enough, I'm not going to let them slip too far into their problems while they live at my house."

"A very interesting tactic." The two men shared a weary smile. "As you will." Hatori said and continued to watch over the three teenagers.

So warm… 

Her body was sinking through icy water yet she was too weary to even shiver. The pressure was intense making her chest ache and body sore all over. But there was a small patch of soothing warmth to guide her through the murky sea. Frozen liquid flowing through her veins was counteracted when it reached her hand. Gentle heat pressed upon her skin, firm and unyielding. Upon her forehead rested another warmth gentle, unobtrusive, yet insistent. Her head throbbed and every muscle ached horribly but she could not will her body to move.

Mom…it hurts so much…I'm…scared… 

Her heart clenched painfully squeezing a small sound from her throat. A soft sound intoned in her ear followed by a rougher, more demanding one in her other ear. She couldn't quite make them out but she focused intently upon the familiar sounds. They were soothing somehow. She tried to will her heavy lids to open but they would not comply nor could she focus enough on the gentle cadences so nearby to identify them.

_Mom..._

Darkness loomed oppressively all around her dragging her heavy body down away from the sweet sounds where she was overwhelmed with screeching tires and screams.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse poked her head into the room. Yuki and Kyo did not move.

"Can't we have a bit longer?" Shigure wheedled in his best pleading voice. He batted his lashes at her.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it's hospital policy." She insisted smilingly.

"That will be fine, thank you." Hatori said. The nurse bowed then continued on to the next room.

"Yuki, Kyo, its time to go." He said gruffly. The boys cast him hard stares, Kyo's grip on Tohru's hand tightening. Hatori ran a hand through his wayward hair and sighed.

"Really, what would the staff say if they saw two young men spending the night with a comatose young woman?" Shigure shook his head dramatically. Hatori raised an eyebrow at his friend and repressed the urge to smile. "I really had no idea you were that kind of-" Shigure slumped to the floor with a groan as the two boys stormed past him into the hall.

"Call a doctor." Shigure whimpered rubbing one of the two lumps on his head.

"I guess that was one way to get them to leave." Hatori said caustically, this time allowing the corners of his mouth to tick up. He walked over to Tohru's side, his eyes flickering analytically over the various machines. Shigure joined him, still gingerly rubbing his wounds. With a gentle smile Shigure bent down and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe." He whispered against her cool skin then straightened meeting Hatori's surprised expression with a wicked grin. "Just because they couldn't work up the courage to do so doesn't mean I have to be denied the privilege."

"You really are an idiot." Hatori said yet his hand gave Tohru's a little squeeze. Heated shouting drew their attention to the hall causing Hatori to shake his head. "Let's go before they cause an accident."

"Ah, how I envy the endless energy of youth."

Tohru was drawn from the syrupy darkness enfolding her by the familiar voices. They were louder than before yet they were so distant to her dulled senses. She shifted against the oppressive weight of sleep but her limbs remained unresponsive. Cobwebs clogged her mind urging her to release her tenuous hold on semi-consciousness and return to the welcoming nothingness. The voices yelling were so familiar and somehow so dear to her that it encouraged her to fight even harder to will her heavy eyes to open. Some meaning to the loud words began to form as she started to become more aware of her body. An aching pain radiated throughout her whole frame, enough to tempt her to allow herself to fall back into the welcoming waters of sleep where it could not touch her. Still, the voices were closer now and she so wanted to see them.

"What the hell were you thinking! A nurse could walk in at any moment!" A gruff voice was shouting.

"Really, I understand your reaction, but you really must be more careful." A softer voice joined in. Those voices…warmth wrapped around her heart pulling her more securely into herself. She struggled against the pain and her lethargic body and managed to open her lids so that the smallest sliver of light could pass through. Blurry images, some of them speaking, some moving, assaulted her light deprived pupils making them contract painfully. She winced, or tried to, but all her body could offer was a slight tensing of her skin. Something soft tickled her cheek and there was warm pressure on her shoulder.

"Tohru?" A young voice murmured into her ear, it sounded so worried yet hopeful. Her eyes opened another fraction as she turned her head slightly. Some details managed to come into focus, like long ears and bright red eyes.

"Tohru!" He exclaimed. The shouting that had been predominant in the room so suddenly stopped that she wondered vaguely if she had lost her hearing.

"Tohru!" Chorused the familiar voices almost as one. Instantly firm warmth enfolded her hand and another caressed her cheek. The bunny nestled on her chest and shoulder wagged its tail and pressed its soft, cold nose against the nape of her neck. Her heart fluttered remembering those warm tones keeping her aloft of the fear and pain while she was lost in the darkness.

"How do you feel, Miss Honda?" The soft voice said, his fingers stilling. Beautiful violet eyes regarded her carefully.

"Yu...ki..." Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from disuse. Her eyes shifted to the intense red gaze of the boy with orange hair. "Ky...o" A small smile tugged on her stiff lips, her heart tightening.

"Hey." An awkward smile lit Kyo's lips and eyes.

"Welcome back." Yuki added; his eyes aglow.

Ten minutes later, Uo and Hana entered the room laden with several sodas and a variety of vending machine snacks.

"Uo…Hana…" Her smile was a little stronger now.

"I thought I sensed a change in your signal." Hana said with a faint smile.

"What did you do, mug the machine?" Kyo said eying their large supply.

"It that all the thanks I get for getting you all something to eat?" Uo unceremoniously dumped her load on the first available surface. Momiji's ears pricked up and his nose twitched. Yuki swiftly plucked the small rabbit from his nest of covers and handed him to Hatori who promptly left the room.

Fortunately, Uo and Hana were too busy embracing Tohru and showering her with endearments to notice. The boys averted their eyes blushing profusely. Whether it was from the intimate moment the three close friends shared or jealously over the intimacy, it was hard for an onlooker to tell.

Tohru's body was still far too weak to return their affection but her bright smile brought some color to her cheeks and her eyes shone with joy.

"I brought you this to brighten the room." Hana said pulling a small plastic flower in a pot from a shopping bag. A small black cape was draped around it and black sunglasses adored its smiling face. Hana pressed a small button on its side and it waved back and forth as they spoke. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure eyed it with mingled horror and surprise, sweatdrops forming on their brows.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring your flower!" Tohru protested.

"It will be good company." Hana replied. The flower swayed rhythmically. "Don't you think?"

"It's wonderful, thank you so much Hana!" Mechanical whirring flowed beneath their words.

"Ah...Saki? Where did you get that?" Shigure asked, his eyebrows quirked.

"It was a gift, it has brought me many hours of joy." Hana said morosely.

"I...see..." Shigure quickly became interested in the wall.

At some point Hatori returned accompanied by an unrepentant Momiji and looked her over bringing the report from the doctor that she should be able to return home within a few days. Easy words were exchanged and the pile of snacks was ravaged.

It wasn't long before Tohru's eyes fell closed and deep sleep took her once again.

Two days swiftly passed much in that fashion and before they knew it, the doctor decreed her well enough to return home. Her left arm was bound in a cast and she had strict orders for its care and for check-ups. The doctor and Hatori had many quiet discussions and it was agreed that he would see to her care from then on.

By the third day, Tohru was still too weak to manage much more than a quick trip to the bathroom but already was anxious to return home. The boys remained firmly fixed by her side keeping her company while waiting for the final discharge order.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Honda?" Yuki softly inquired.

"I'm…okay…" Her voice was faint.

"Liar. You sound terrible." Kyo said, his eyes traveling worriedly over her pale, thin form.

"Don't be so roughshod! Our poor little flower needs tender care not crude words." Shigure strode forward and captured one of her hands. "A flower needs the bright light of beautiful words to bloom." The sound of knuckles popping had a cold sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Now, now; no need to be so rash."

"Get away from her you sick bastard." Kyo said with eyes blazing.

"Couldn't you at least wait until she's not bedridden?" Yuki said scornfully.

"Ahahahaha-ha..." Shigure scurried back to a corner of the room.

"I think I look bad because they won't let me out of bed. I'm sure I'll look much better when I get back to work." Tohru cut in saving Shigure further damage.

"You need to get some rest. Working would only make you look and feel worse." Yuki said.

"Oh no, I've been resting too much! I haven't done a single thing in days." Tohru said frowning.

"You've been getting better. That's the most important thing you can do."

"So when we get home just stay in bed and don't worry about it." Kyo added.

"But-"

"Miss Honda?" A nurse pushing an empty wheel chair entered the room. "Are you ready to go?" Faint color streaked her cheeks.

"It's all right, I can walk."

"It's no use arguing, Tohru, it's hospital policy." Shigure said waving a finger.

"Yes, it is Miss." The nurse gave Tohru an encouraging smile.

"Oh, okay." She relented squirming slightly. The nurse wheeled the chair next to the bed and Yuki and Kyo each took a hand easing her into it; her blush strengthened ten times over. Tohru's eyes never left her lap the entire trip through the halls and to the parking lot where Hatori was waiting with the car nor did her blush ease even a fraction. Kyo and Yuki followed a few steps behind mirroring her blush for no good reason at all.

She finally looked up when Hatori opened the passenger door for her. Surprise momentarily cooled her blush as she looked up questioningly at Shigure who usually held that position of honor. Shigure smiled gently and shook his head,

"Right now, you need the leg room more than me."

"But-"

"Don't worry about that lech of a dog, he can sit in the back like the rest of us for once." Kyo said gruffly, mentally cringing at the fact that would be forced to sit by both of his least favorite people. Yuki shared his cringe but managed a reassuring smile for Tohru.

"You can never be too careful." He said. Still looking highly doubtful and guilty, Tohru nodded and let Hatori help her into the car. Shigure raised an amused brow as Hatori even went so far as to fasten her seatbelt for her. Given how worried Tohru looked at the moment, Shigure kept his peace but inwardly grinned waiting for the moment he could get Hatori alone.

"I can walk, really." She protested but her voice was weak and her face was flushed from the exertion of walking from the car to the front door.

"Shut up, I got it." Kyo said gruffly. "Just don't put your arms around my neck."

"Um...okay." She consented; the room was starting to get a little fuzzy. Kyo carefully tucked his arms under her knees and around her back. He lifted her fluidly off the ground careful to maintain a fraction of space between her body and his. The strain on his arms made them tremble slightly but Kyo resolutely grit his teeth and proceeded. Shigure watched them with a slight smile on his face but remained silent. Tohru flushed brightly as Kyo made his way to the stairs then warily navigated his way up the narrow steps. Yuki was waiting for them by Tohru's bedroom door watching anxiously should Kyo make a miscalculation. Yuki already had the door open and Tohru could see that her bed was already turned down and her pillows were plumped invitingly. Kyo eased into the room without hesitation and gently lowered her onto the soft mattress. While Kyo stretched his arms to work the strain out, Yuki arranged the pillows behind her to assure comfort and pulled the covers up snugly.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble." Tohru said anxiously clutching the sheets.

"Not at all. We want to help you; that's what friends are for, right?" Yuki said leaning over her with a warm smile.

"But-" Yuki placed a slim finger against her lips,

"We're happy to do so and that's that." Kyo turned bracing a hand on his hip examining her flushed countenance. A small sweet smile tugged at Kyo's lips as he watched her from the corner of his eye peering up owlishly at Yuki, her face bright red.

click

They all looked to the doorway blinking in surprise. Shigure lowered the small black camera with a triumphant grin.

"I just couldn't resist. It looked so touching the way you were taking care of our little flower." Shigure brushed away a tear, "Yes, I'm sure Aya would be most upset with me if I hadn't recorded this beautiful moment for all time."

"You must be a masochist." Yuki remarked advancing menacingly upon his cousin.

"I believe the term is idiot." Kyo said slamming a fisted hand into his palm.

"Such violence!" Shigure said dramatically before bolting out of the room. Kyo and Yuki exchanged a glance before they took off after him. Tohru watched the exchange with wide eyes then chuckled softly to herself. Somewhere downstairs she could here a sharp crash followed by a dull thud.

Ah, finally finished! Sorry if the transitions were a little choppy or we time traveled a bit but I've been working on this for months and I finally got tired of it so I tied up the loose ends as best I could and submitted. There's likely to be another chapter in which the other zodiac members react to Tohru's recovery but it will take a few months to happen. As my loyal readers know, I'm painfully slow but hopefully the quality makes up for it...Hopefully...it is good quality isn't it!

I know that I listed this as a romance but I don't think I'll settle on any one couple. I'm hoping to keep in the style of the manga in which we know they all love her but she remains blissfully clueless. I wanted to focus on how each one of them care so deeply about her and how they show it in their unique ways. Although...if you threaten violence I may do so but you may not like the couple I have in mind.

Thanks for reading!

Lady Eclipse


End file.
